palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matey
Matey is a purple dog for Ariel. Ariel met Matey when the Puppy was playing on the dock. Now, Ariel teaches Matey how to swim. he is voiced by Dani Dare. He will be free in the 2nd Whisker Haven App. Bio Appearance *Matey is lavender with a white muzzle and tummy. His eyes are blue and his nose is light pink. His light purple ears stick up over his forehead with a long forelock of bangs between them the same color, along with his puffy tail. *He wears a silver crown with a green stone in the center, a pink leafy tail ornament, and a pink collar with pearls and a pink shell charm attached to it with a single magenta stone. Personality Matey is known for being feisty and playful. He loves to play on the dock or jump on Petit, Though she hates it. Reckless and feisty, Matey loves to play on the crates when they are being loaded onto the ships. He loves to play in the water. Merchandise *Disney Princess Palace Pets Furry Tail Friends *Magical Lights Pets *Plush Toy *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags *Fruity Scents Plush Palace Pets Quotes * "Let's get crackin'!" * "I gotta look my best for Ariel!" *''"Let's go on another voyage!"'' ''- ''Palace Pets 2 (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "So is what life in the bubbles is like." * ""I can't wait for Ariel to see me!" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Just a little brush here and a twirl there." * "That feels great!" * "I know I'm gonna turn heads now!" (Getting Fed) * (Eating a bone) "What a sweet little ''succulent treat!" * ''(Eating a chew-bone) "So tasty!" * (Eating a dog treat) "More please!" * (Eating a green bone) "More please!" (Getting Dressed) *''"I never knew cleaning up could be so fun."'' *''"I feel kinda handsome!"'' *'"That one cool!" *''"Ooh! I like that one!"'' *''"That doesn't look like a dinglehopper."'' Trivia *Matey is the second male pet, as well as the first Male Dog *Matey's pose looks to be edited from Pumpkin. *He was added in the version 1.3 of the app Whisker Haven, along with Rouge and Windflower. *He made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Whoop De Doo! and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well *He made an appearance in Whisker Haven Episode: Halloween In Whisker Haven and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made as well. *Matey is the first dog with an unnatural fur coloring, the second being Macaron. *He is the third dog with a pastel pink nose. The first two are Teacup and Daisy. *Although he doesn't want to admit it, he has feelings for Twinkle , following the events of their meeting. Gallery Matey.png|matey full ariel2.jpg|ariel and matey Untitled_zpsea740891.jpg Matey 1.png Matey 2.png|Matey's Story Matey 6.png|Matey's Story Part 2 Matey 7.png|Matey's Story Part 3 Matey 3.png|Matey in the App Matey 4.png|In his new outfit Matey 5.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Matey.png arielmatey.png 2dc13156093162fca46ee5c9fcbb60e58c846ad7.jpg e918c49a0e962f6c25b700dc5a3745df2c10185f.jpg 717Yi9KMEXL__SL1000_.jpg|Disney Princess Palace Pets Furry Tail Friends: Matey Matey..png Ariel_and_matey.jpg|In his original outfit Matey.gif|Clipart of Matey 81fNuMSRlnL._SL1500_.jpg|Magical Lights Pets: Matey 278e9087a48679014e276da6812e6263.jpg fe18e5e5775fee30cf722c534b94511c.jpg Matey0.png|In his new outfit 2 hqdefault-11.jpg Matey's Portrait with Ariel.png|Matey's Portrait with Ariel Matey's Portrait with Ariel 2.png|Matey's Portrait with Ariel 2 character_palacepets_matey_3ed2cdcb.jpeg|Matey in Whisker Haven pTRU1-21648916dt.jpg|Plush Matey 2059bb8e-b3e3-4063-8672-b268e76d3b6e.jpg._CB314526893_.jpg mateyclip.png Pop & Stick Mini Matey.png|Pop & Stick Mini: Matey Matey Halloween_in_Whisker_Haven.png Matey Bubbles.png|Matey Getting Bathed Matey Wet.png|Matey Dripping Wet Blown Matey.png|Matey Getting Hair Blown Brush Matey.png|Brush Matey's Fur Trim Matey.png|Give Matey a Haircut Feed Matey.png|Feed Matey Dress Matey.png|Dress Up Matey Halloween in Whisker Haven-037.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-036.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-034.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-021.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-020.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-018.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-015.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-012.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-011.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-007.jpg Halloween in Whisker Haven-003.jpg Halloween in whisker haven title.jpg 81Zqz71rmaL._SL1500_.jpg|Fruity Scents Plush Palace Pets - Matey (Banana Scent) Twinkle and Matey.png|Matey with Twinkle Matey, Whisker Haven.jpg Magical Lights Matey.jpeg Matey in Palace Pets App.png Matey in "Halloween in Whisker Haven".png Twinkle and Matey.png|Matey with Twinkle Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends *Minis *Plushies *Magical Lights Pets Songs * Keep Up * Spring Snowflake Category:Dogs Category:Princess Ariel Category:A to Z index Category:Characters Category:Lilac Category:Purple Category:Pink Category:Green Category:White Category:Necklaces Category:Crowns Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Collies Category:Pets in Whisker Haven App. Category:Pets Category:Kids Category:Secondary Characters Category:Boys Category:Beach Pets Category:Border Collies Category:Princess Belle Category:Princess Aurora Category:Princess Cinderella Category:Pocahontas Category:Princess Pocahontas Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Characters in love Category:Parents Category:Princess Snow White Category:Dani Dare